Non bis in idem (No dos veces por lo mismo)
by alter321
Summary: Draco, Theo, Daphne, Blaise, Astoria, Vincent y Pansy terminan en la II Guerra Mundial por las acciones de un inefable. Por el contexto habrá violencia física, verbal y discriminación así que no entren si no soportarán determinadas líneas de narración y diálogo. Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Introducción

**¡Hola!** Aquí vengo a dejar mi regalo.

 **Disclaimer:** el potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para " _Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017_ "del foro" _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "

Querida **Maria Elisabeth Black** espero disfrutes esta sucesión de mini-fics que responden a tu **petición difícil** —Quiero una historia en la que, gracias a un Inefable con mucha imaginación y ganas de hacer justicia poética, un error, una travesura, Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Theodore, Blaise y Vincent acaben en el periodo de la IIGM. Está ubicado después de la guerra mágica y ellos están devastados: la muerte de Gregory, los juicios, la gente los juzga. Allí se encuentren sin magia y en unos países como por ejemplo Polonia, Alemania, Rusia. Quiero un súper drama, quiero que los personajes no estén todos juntos y que algunos acaben en campos de concentración, otros en la resistencia, otros apoyen a Hitler—

Confieso que ha sido todo un desafío pero me propuse darte lo que más deseabas (aunque no sé si la manera en la que lo hice es la que imaginabas). La inspiración vino de Coldplay y el tema "Viva la vida" cuyas estrofas inauguran cada capítulo y me parece más que apropiado para los slytherins post guerra mágica. Tiene tantos capítulos como estrofas la canción, incluyendo el estribillo.

Sin más dilación, aquí va…

* * *

 **Introducción: El karma**

 _I used to rule the world_

 _Seas would rise when I gave the word_

 _Now in the morning I sleep alone_

 _Sweep the streets I used to own_

(Coldplay- "Viva la vida" 2008)

No apuraba sus pasos.

Había decidido hace tiempo que no se dejaría aplastar por las circunstancias. No importaba lo mal que se tornara la situación, Draco Malfoy estaba absolutamente convencido de que lo que vivía, tarde o temprano, sería parte de un pasado olvidable así que él no bajaba su mirada, no decaía sus hombros, no disminuía su porte. Por supuesto que deseaba que todo terminara más temprano que tarde pero ese deseo y predicamento no lo atormentaba.

O eso aparentaba.

Esa era una mañana particularmente fría y gris. La humedad calaba hasta los huesos y la maldita niebla no le permitía ver más allá de su nariz. Para su buena suerte, su escolta del Ministerio por fin llegaba para conducirlo, una vez más, hacia el Wizengamot. El desprecio en la mirada del auror no pasó desapercibido por Draco. En su interior tomaba nota de quién, cuándo y cómo lo humillaba pues pensaba vivir muchos años y ya llegaría el momento en el que más de uno de los que hoy lo vilipendiaba lo iba a necesitar.

Dudaba mientras era trasladado pues ese llamado del Tribunal fue extraño. Ya había pasado un año desde los juicios de posguerra, su padre se había retirado y estaba cumpliendo su condena domiciliaria mientras que su madre intentaba retomar una vida social activa. No comprendía qué más podrían llegar a necesitar esos viejos.

Al llegar al vestíbulo miró los alrededores con suficiencia a pesar de las miradas que le dirigían.

—Dinero— escuchó decir a su espalda—, seguro quieren más dinero y por eso nos mandan a llamar.

Draco se sonrió. El descaro de Pansy para decir lo primero que se le venía en mente sin importarle quién estuviera en los alrededores era muy conocido.

—No necesitan nuestra presencia para derivar nuestros fondos a sus cuentas— la corrigió con algo de sorna.

—Por favor, Malfoy— esa era la voz de Blaise Zabini—, no son sus cuentas sino la del Ministerio— dijo sonriendo ampliamente—, no te confundas pues podrían ofenderse.

—No sabía que ya habían tocado fondo como para requerir de tu dinero.

—Cuando se trata de galeones, no importa la procedencia. En eso todos los gobiernos, democráticos o no, se parecen.

—Cuidado con tus palabras, Blaise— calló Pansy—, lo que menos queremos son más problemas.

—¿O sea que está mal que _yo_ hable pero _tú_ sí puedes decir lo que se te viene en gana?

—Por supuesto— dijo con un gesto sobrador.

Los hicieron avanzar hasta una oficina de reuniones. Eso era nuevo, ¿no se dirigían al Wizengamot?

Al traspasar el umbral se encontraron con Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe y las hermanas Greengrass.

—Si esto fueran las mazmorras, me sentiría como en casa— opinó Blaise apenas los vio a todos.

—¿Alguien tiene idea de qué carajos estamos haciendo acá? — fue lo primero que dijo Vincent con el ceño fruncido.

—Creí que llamaban a los dueños de las cuentas familiares de Gringotts pero viendo que ustedes están aquí— opinó Pansy señalando a Daphne y Astoria—, pues no tengo ni idea.

Todos giraron y vieron a Theo que simplemente bebía un té. Apoyó la taza sobre su plato y pasó la mirada por todos.

—¿Qué quieren? — preguntó al cabo de unos segundos de suspenso.

—Dinos qué ocurre— ordenó Draco.

—¿Por qué lo sabría?

—Porque tú siempre sabes más de lo que dices, por eso.

—Esta vez no tengo idea alguna. Pensé lo mismo que Pansy pero no, como bien señaló, no estamos por nuestro dinero ya que los señores Greengrass aún manejan sus cuentas a diferencia del resto de nuestros padres.

De repente, siete sobres hicieron 'plop' sobre la mesa, cada uno con el nombre de ellos.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! — chilló Pansy antes de tomar el suyo y leer en voz alta—: "Siempre sentía demasiado frío por fuera y demasiado vacío por dentro".

Blaise avanzó hacia el suyo, lo abrió y comunicó—: "La danza es un poema en el que cada movimiento es una palabra".

Ninguno soportó la curiosidad y tomó su sobre para leer qué extraño mensaje guardaba para cada uno.

—"Recuerda que a veces, no conseguir lo que quieres, es un maravilloso golpe de suerte" — leyó Daphne y frunció el ceño absolutamente decepcionada de lo que le tocó porque ella siempre, siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Draco comunicó el suyo:

—"No podemos obtener la paz en el mundo exterior hasta que hacemos la paz con nosotros mismos" — guardó silencio un momento y encaró al misántropo—. ¿Y tú?, ¿qué dice el tuyo?

—"Juzga tu éxito por lo que tuviste que renunciar para conseguirlo" — respondió con parsimonia repitiendo lo que segundos antes había leído.

Claro que estaba de acuerdo con esas palabras, no le parecían mal, al contrario. Lo único que le carcomía era que él no se digna a perder nada sin saber las probabilidades de éxito que tendría y eso, generalmente, conduce a la inmovilidad, la inmutabilidad del ser.

—¿Quién falta? — preguntó Blaise.

—Vincent, dinos qué dice el tuyo— ordenó Pansy.

—"Sólo sanamos de un dolor cuando lo padecemos plenamente" — leyó y, sin saber por qué, recordó a Gregory. Su ausencia pesaba en todos pero más aún en él. Tal vez no sabía que era tener un hermano de sangre pero ellos se habían elegido mutuamente como tal. Realmente lo extrañaba.

—Esos son todos— concluyó Blaise.

—No— dijo Draco—, falta Astoria. Los demás solían olvidarla con demasiada facilidad gracias a Daphne.

La joven de cabello rubio, recién salida de Hogwarts, sostenía su tarjeta con la duda dibujada en su rostro, alzó su mirada y leyó:

—"Nunca cuentes demasiadas cosas de ti. Recuerda que en tiempos violentos el ciego comienza a ver, el mudo a hablar y el sordo a oír".

—Ese sí que es extraño— opinó Blaise.

—No es lo único— comentó Vincent—, hay otra cosa dentro del sobre.

Todos observaron y tomaron un pequeño papel dorado. Apenas entró en contacto con la piel de cada uno, se activó el traslador de almas.

—¡No! — alcanzó a gritar Theo antes de que todos y cada uno, incluido él, cayeran al suelo en ese preciso instante. Se había dado cuenta de la trampa demasiado tarde.

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y Saúl Croaker, Inefable de la Cámara del Tiempo, entraba sonriente. Con su varita hizo flotar los cuerpos de cada uno rumbo a San Mungo donde permanecerían, según sus cálculos, el resto de sus vidas.

Él entendía que esos jóvenes, aquellos que manejaban en ese momento y manejarían en el futuro los hilos políticos, no eran muy diferentes a sus padres y a los ideales que profesaban. Por esa razón pensó en una manera algo radical y cruenta de enseñarles una lección para que valoren lo que poseen y respeten a los muggles y su poderío. Enviar sus almas lejos en el tiempo, despojados de sus habilidades mágicas, habitando los cuerpos de sus vidas pasadas para que aprendan. No lo dejó todo al azar, pensó exactamente cuándo, 1937. No sabía con precisión quiénes eran en esa época cada uno de ellos o que papel desempeñaron pero estaba convencido de que hacerlos conscientes de que dejaban atrás una vida mágica, los volvería lo suficientemente locos como para que comenzaran a ver con nuevos ojos el mundo que los rodeaba.

O eso quería creer.

Sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo. Era él y Broderick Bode, su amigo y compañero.

Ambos habían pasado su vida entera investigando la conexión del alma, cuya existencia estaba comprobada gracias a los dementores, y el pasado. Habían descubierto que las creencias budistas de los muggles tenían una base cierta: el karma. Las acciones de las personas crean esa energía trascendente que va migrando, mutando en cada renacimiento en función de las decisiones, buenas o malas, que se tomen. Había una causa-efecto en lo que se hacía en esta vida y respondía a las vidas pasadas, a las deudas adquiridas. Por supuesto que esta teoría no era muy bien acogida por sus pares ya que determinaría la inexistencia de nacidos de muggles y sangrepuras. El orden en el que el mundo se sumía quedaba destrozado si se terminaba de comprobar las hipótesis del karma.

Pero eso ahora no importaba.

Lo cierto que se consideraba una persona benevolente porque, a pesar de haberlos enviado a una época que les aseguraba una vida consciente de terror, les entregó la llave para su regreso. Ese traslador del alma de cada uno podía regresarlos pues cada boleto de ida, en conjunto, hacía un boleto de vuelta. Las siete piezas de un rompecabezas que primero debían discernir y luego reunir si deseaban volver.

Volvió a mirar la fotografía y acarició la imagen de su amigo antes de murmurar:

—Lo logré, Brody… tu muerte ha sido vengada.

* * *

 **N/A:** María Elisabeth Black, dudo que esto sea lo que esperabas pero te prometo que es la introducción. Sé que la flipé con eso de las almas y no sé si se llegó a entender, sólo es un concepto lavadísimo del renacimiento budista.

Te dejo el primer capítulo a continuación donde ya comienzo a responder a tu petición de manera apropiada (según lo que entendí y mi imaginación pergeñó jejeje). Los siguientes los subiré en los días que siguen.

Bueno, espero lo disfrutes… al igual que ustedes lectores futuros jejeje.

Por cierto…

 **¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Les doy la bienvenida a este primer capítulo.**

 **¡Felicitaciones por pasar de la Introducción!**

 **Disclaimer:** El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** A partir de este capítulo y en lo sucesivo se verán escenas dramáticas y algunas pueden ser fuertes para lectores sensibles. Incluso algunas me costó escribirlas (las leerán en los futuros capítulos) pero en una Guerra y la Segunda para ser más precisos habrá odio y violencia contra todo aquel que fuera diferente o esté en el otro bando. Es una Guerra, lo repito. Es M por su lenguaje y contenido.

* * *

 **Capítulo I: La historia la escriben los vencedores**

 _I used to roll the dice_

 _Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

 _Listened as the crowd would sing:_

 _"Now the old king is dead, long live the king"_

(Coldplay- "Viva la vida" 2008)

—¡Hija, hija, levántate! ¡Rápido! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Vamos!— llamó la voz de una mujer mientras golpeaba asiduamente la puerta.

La joven ignoró los gritos y la exigencia. Aún faltaba un par de horas para el amanecer pero ella hacía tiempo había dejado la cama y ahora cepillaba su largo cabello negro con parsimonia. Admiraba la imagen que le devolvía el suntuoso espejo de su tocador: largos hilos de obsidiana cayendo sobre su hombro izquierdo, devolviendo en su brillo la luz de los candelabros. Se sonrió a sí misma deleitándose con la perfección de sus facciones.

—¡Daphne! ¡Por favor, apúrate! ¡Debemos irnos! ¡AHORA!— gritó la voz de un hombre desde el pie de la amplia escalera.

Caminó hasta su guardarropa, abrió las puertas de par en par y observó los finos trajes que colgaban uno junto a otro. Pensó por un instante en elegir el verde, incluso lo tomó entre sus manos, acarició la suave tela y lo meditó. Estaba segura que en otros tiempos, en otra vida, en otro mundo no lo dudaría, hacía juego con sus propios ojos y, después de todo, eran los colores de su Casa.

Mientras ella se debatía con profunda preocupación, los ecos de pasos apurados se oían en la enorme residencia. La desesperación podía palparse en el ambiente y Daphne detestaba el aroma que producía y que parecía picar en su garganta. Últimamente, todos los ambientes, a excepción de su habitación, estaban impregnados con ese hedor dulzón y algo ácido que era el miedo y por eso pasaba gran parte de su tiempo ahí, encerrada bajo llave.

Un atisbo de suspiro escapo de sus labios y chasqueó con la lengua. Definitivamente no se pondría el verde, no en esta ocasión por lo menos. Lo devolvió a su lugar con cuidado y pasó a la siguiente opción que, a decir verdad, la convencía aún menos.

—¿Le dijiste que debía tener sus cosas preparadas? — preguntó el hombre tomando del brazo a su esposa, su voz era como un susurro—. ¡Nos dejarán! ¡Pagué mucho para que nos sacaran de aquí! ¡Esta es nuestra única oportunidad, no debemos perderla! — concluyó con un rechinar de dientes encolerizado.

—Yo misma preparé sus cosas, querido— replicó la mujer mientras se liberaba de ese atormentado agarre—, la cosas de todos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tarda tanto?— Pasó su mano por su rostro somnoliento y atravesado por el terror—. Si nos tardamos más, nos dejarán. No podemos esperar más— volvía a insistir.

—Lo sé, lo sé— dijo con una preocupada mueca— debe tener miedo, ¡todos estamos aterrados!

Un hombre mayor entró por la puerta del frente y miró sombríamente a la pareja. El mensaje era claro: o salían de inmediato y se subían al camión o los abandonaban a su suerte.

—Iré por ella y así esté en ropa interior, nos iremos— resolvió y emprendió su camino con fuerza pero la imagen que vio al final de la escalera lo dejó sin aliento y helado en su lugar.

Su amada hija, su pequeño tesoro, su Daphne vestía de blanco con detalles en plata y pedrería fina. La palidez de su piel se perdía en la fina gasa del vestido de día. Sin lugar a dudas, el blanco le calzaba a la perfección pero ese no era el traje de quien debía escapar sino el de alguien que se preparaba para una visita social. Miró sus tacones, las costosas medias de seda natural que se entreveían en sus tobillos mientras descendía. No podía ser posible, así vestida no llegaría siquiera a la parte trasera del camión.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Hija! ¡¿Qué haces así vestida?!

Ella, que hasta el momento los había mirado a todos con altivez y cierto hastío, sonrió con inocencia y dulzura antes de responder con tono de obviedad:

—Querido padre, no entiendo por qué el escándalo, sólo me he vestido para la ocasión.

La mujer a la que solía llamar 'madre' ahogó un suspiro y cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, conteniendo lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia. ¿Podría ser que su hija haya, finalmente, enloquecido?

Aún les preocupaba a ambos los extraños episodios vividos hacía dos años, en el verano de 1937, cuando su amada princesa no sólo los desconoció sino que afirmaba que no pertenecía a ese lugar o época. Tomó unas semanas convencerla, tiempo en el que permanecía en silencio mirando por su ventana, pasando sus dedos por sus pertenencias, mirando álbumes familiares, escuchando los relatos de la servidumbre. Estaba abstraída del mundo hasta que un día, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, bajó de su habitación y volvió a la normalidad.

O eso creían.

—¡Vienen los nazis, hija! ¡El oro ya no compra tiempo! ¡Es momento de irnos! ¡No puedes… no puedes…!

No alcanzó a terminar cuando giró intempestivamente al oír que el camión arrancaba el motor. Los iban a dejar por culpa de su hija, los abandonaban. Ahí lo decidió, la llevaría a rastras, en el camino le pondrían algo más apropiado para la travesía que emprenderían rumbo al este, hacia la precaria protección que suponía la U.R.S.S., también invasora de Polonia pero menos peligrosa que la sombra del Tercer Reich.

Avanzó hacia ella que retrocedía, alejándose de ambos, con una extraña sonrisa cuando unos pasos de botas provenientes de la cocina le helaron la sangre a la pareja. El hombre miró hacia afuera, el cielo comenzaba a aclararse pero la noche terminó de desaparecer por completo a causa de las luces de los _kübelwagen_ alemanes que los rodearon e impidieron la huida de su frustrado transporte hacia la libertad.

—¿Cómo es posible? — se preguntó con un hilo de voz ahogado por el desconcierto. Observaba cómo ingresaban a su casa soldados armados mientras que otros hacían descender a los refugiados del camión a fuerza de gritos y empujones.

El amanecer traía consigo el color de la sangre.

Vio con el pánico en la garganta como dos de ellos se ubicaban a los lados de la puerta de entrada y dejaban paso a quién debía ser el Oficial superior. Se trataba de un hombre muy joven para el puesto que detentaba y el poder que ejercía con su simple presencia. Delgado, de cabello negro y bastante alto avanzaba con lentitud hacia ellos con ambos brazos hacia atrás. Sus ojos azules provocaron escalofríos en el hombre y su esposa que había caminado hacia él buscando el refugio de su abrazo.

No los miraba, sólo pasaba sus ojos por la infraestructura de la residencia. Era una casa de campo digna de alguien con el dinero y la posición de los Grinberg, una familia judía de excelente posición social dado que se dedicaban a la financiación. Dueños de una pequeña cadena de bancos, no habían escatimado en gastos para llevar una vida agradable.

La mirada de aquel joven que con sólo su presencia hizo descender unos grados el ambiente se detuvo en los verdes de su hija. Ahí había entendimiento, complicidad. El padre no podía creerlo, ¿su propia y amada hija los había entregado?

—¿¡Qué has hecho?! — inquirió a la joven entre dientes, con la rabia deslizándose por sus comisuras—, ¡Y tú! — Continuó mirando al Oficial—, ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?!

Con toda la altivez humanamente posible, el Oficial miró de reojo al hombre que lo increpaba mientras abrazaba con mayor fuerza a su sollozante esposa. Luego miró a su subordinado más inmediato que entendió la orden no articulada pero sí emitida a través de esos ojos glaciales. Así fue cómo el soldado avanzó y golpeó con crudeza al hombre de familia en el estómago primero, reduciéndolo, y luego en el rostro con la culata de su MP40, rompiendo su nariz que ahora sangraba. El soldado se ubicó a un lado de la pareja y se puso en guardia, al primer asomo de irrespetuosidad, él pondría en su lugar al impertinente judío.

—Madre— interrumpió Daphne con un tono tranquilo que iba en contra del ambiente que vivían—, debe atenderse a los invitados—Caminó hacia ella y la tomó de la mano conduciéndola hacia la cocina—. Debemos preparar té.

La temblorosa mujer de mediana edad se dejó llevar por su hija oyendo como un eco lejano las protestas e insultos de su esposo, acallados con más golpes propinados por ese soldado. No sabía a qué le temía más, si a la fría tranquilidad de su hija o al comando silencioso de ese Oficial que con un simple pestañeo dirigía la operación como si se tratara de una orquesta.

El registro de la casa había comenzado. Los destrozos, la requisición de muebles, objetos, todo pasaba por las indiferentes e insensibles manos de ese escuadrón de la muerte.

—Es un Oficial de alto rango, madre— comenzó a decir mientras retiraba el agua del fuego y colocaba hebras de té en el recipiente—. Miembro distinguido de la SS a cargo de los _Einsatzgruppen_ que operan en el avance alemán sobre Polonia.

La mujer miraba a su hija de reojo. Tragaba fuerte mientras se preguntaba quién era este monstruo que estaba junto a ella y qué había hecho con su hija adorada. No era posible que la encantadora hija única de los Grinberg sea la misma joven que preparaba el más fino té para sus opresores.

—Me alegra que pudieran conocerlo al final— dijo tomando una de las bandejas y sonriéndole.

Esas dos palabras, 'al final', resonaron en los oídos de su interlocutora y le provocaron náuseas que controló. La bandeja que ella llevaba resonaba con el tintineo inducido por sus manos temblorosas. Se detuvo en el umbral y desde ahí observó su pasado, su presente y su futuro: desde la ventana se veía a aquellos que estaban en el camión formando ahora una hilera mientras eran examinados uno a uno por los nazis; en los alrededores de su hogar, otros destrozaban sus pertenencias, leían sus documentos privados, arrasaban con la historia de su vida y la de los suyos y, en el living, su hija servía apaciblemente una taza de té que entregaba a ese joven de gélido comportamiento. 'Oficial' había dicho su hija. En su tono no hubo distancia sino familiaridad, nostalgia hogareña, casi orgullo. Cerró sus ojos, suspiró y retomó su camino. Se inclinó para servir una taza a su marido que la aventó, apenas la tuvo en sus dedos, contra una de las paredes despreciando el gesto de su esposa.

Tratando de ignorar los gritos, llantos y súplicas provenientes de afuera y la voz de los soldados que rugían órdenes e insultos, la mujer habló:

—Mi hija me ha dicho que usted es Oficial.

Él miró con seriedad sin emitir sonido alguno como si eso fuera un desperdicio de energía. La mujer no podía entender cómo su mente comprendió de inmediato que con eso había obtenido una respuesta afirmativa. Puede que la nariz rota y sangrante de su esposo le gritara que de haberse equivocado sería ahora ella la que yaciera en el piso boca abajo y golpeada.

—Y que… que…— tragó buscando valor—, que está al frente de… de… este _Einsatzgruppe_.

El Oficial dirigió sus ojos a Daphne y por sólo un segundo sus comisuras se movieron. Ese fue el único gesto que se permitió mostrar, uno que pasó desapercibido por sus subordinados pero no por los que se hacían llamar 'padres de Daphne'.

El joven recordaba su encuentro fortuito. Se había infiltrado en una elegante fiesta de elite hacía un año. Su misión era simple: reconocer el rostro de aquellos que tiempo después estarían en sillas de interrogatorio, o tortura que vendría a ser lo mismo, en las filas de fusilamiento o en camiones de transporte y trenes hacia el destino final que él dispusiera. Ninguno de los que reían a su alrededor, ninguno de los que bebían o bailaban tenía una mínima idea de que a su lado caminaba el Ángel de la Muerte, el Juez que dictaminaría el valor de sus vidas.

Su aburrimiento era tenaz aquella noche. Ya se había mimetizado con la rutina que suponía su existencia en ese tiempo y en ese mundo en el que vivía desde hacía un año. Ahora era un nazi, miembro de la SS, nacido en Austria y a quien le encomendaban los trabajos más sórdidos pues creían que por sus venas no corría sangre sino hielo. Él nunca se inmutaba, parecía no sentir y por eso era el mejor.

Lejos habían quedado sus dudas y confusiones, como la que lo ahondó al despertar esa primera mañana con recuerdos alborotados de dos vidas que luchaban en su mente para imponerse. Se había sentado en su cama y observado los alrededores: un uniforme impecable dispuesto a un lado, un escritorio ordenado y rebosante de papeles, mapas, planos, los zapatos negros brillantes a un lado. Como un eco vino a él la idea de que tenía una reunión de suma urgencia ese día pues sería promovido a Oficial de una de las Fuerzas Especiales del Partido.

— _Partido_ — había repetido para sí mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía a la ducha de manera automática.

El agua fría repiqueteaba sobre su cuerpo. Pasaba una mano por su cuello mientras la otra la tenía contra la pared, sosteniéndola como si ella fuera a caerse cuando era él el que se balanceaba entre la cordura y la locura.

— _Muggles…_ — repitió mentalmente y a su mente vinieron escenas de un castillo, un sombrero parlanchín, unas mazmorras y sus compañeros en verde y plata.

Era otra vida.

Salió del baño y se secaba mientras avanzaba hacia sus pertenencias dejando sus pasos marcados en el frío mármol gris de la habitación. Un ticket dorado cayó de su billetera al momento de abrirla y lo entendió: gracias a ese Inefable extraño que lo había conducido a esa oficina estaba atrapado en el mundo muggle sin magia, sin varita y solo.

— _No estoy solo_ — se corrigió mentalmente cuándo reconoció esa espalda que se dejaba ver gracias al escote de su vestido color ciruela. Las curvas de ese cuerpo las reconocería con sólo palparlas en la oscuridad. Sus medidas estaban impregnadas en sus dedos haciendo que sus huellas digitales hormiguearan ante la expectativa de las futuras caricias. Sí, no tenía duda alguna que la dueña de ese aterciopelado cabello moreno era Daphne Greengrass.

Se había acercado con cautela cuando ella dejó el grupo para deambular a solas unos instantes. Los cuerpos de ambos se reconocieron apenas se hubieron rozado y el aspiró llenando su interior con su aroma, conteniendo a fuerza de voluntad el profundo deseo de llenar su boca con su sabor. Notó su parálisis instantánea cuando se acercó por detrás para degustarla, era una mezcla de extrañamiento y reconocimiento. Se sonrió al haberla provocado. No necesitaron palabras, había alivio en ese encuentro pues supieron en ese instante que no estaban locos, que era una pesadilla compartida y que sea por caprichos del destino o por la gracia de Merlín, estaban juntos.

Un roce, una mirada y una copa de champagne fueron suficientes para que la complicidad naciera y los trajera a este preciso momento en el que la joven de la sonrisa cautivante entregaba a sus supuestos padres sin remordimiento. Eran, después de todo, simples muggles que nacieron en el bando equivocado mientras que ellos eran magos a quienes les jugaron una sucia partida en la vida.

—Seguirás siendo judía— dijo con desprecio el hombre mientras se limpiaba la sangre que manaba de su boca—, ¡No importa por cuántas monedas de plata de hayas vendido, tu sangre sigue siendo tan sucia como la mía a los ojos de estos malnacidos porque soy tu padre!, ¡¿me oyes?!, ¡tu madre podrá ser francesa pero yo soy tu padre y por tanto eres tan descendiente de hebreos como yo!

—No— se oyó levemente y giraron a ver a la esposa cuyo rostro estaba empapado por amargas lágrimas de dolor y resignación.

Todos se voltearon a excepción de Daphne que sonreía triunfalmente y, entretanto, miraba de reojo con soberbia a aquel que se decía su padre. Esa mujer por fin hacía algo útil con su existencia y estaba demostrando tener neuronas pues comprendió las pocas palabras que le había dicho en la cocina mientras preparaba el té. Podría estar atrapada en otra vida pero seguía siendo la misma serpiente manipuladora que era en las mazmorras.

—¿Qué dices? —

Su esposa lo miró fijamente y trago grueso antes de continuar:

—Ella… ella no es tu hija— dijo casi como un susurro.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Daphne es… es…— miró a los soldados a su alrededor y luego al Oficial a cargo, quedó hipnotizada con sus ojos azules. Sin dejar de observarlo con atención, continuo—: Daphne es sólo mi hija. Tuve un amante y ella es su hija. Daphne _no_ es judía.

La rabia, el odio, la frustración en ese hombre lo hicieron explotar. Comenzó a gritar e increpar, quería saltar sobre su esposa, sea que mintiera o sea que dijera la verdad. Quería golpear a su hija por traidora y, sobre todo, quería matar a ese joven a quien culpaba por el comportamiento de su princesita. Esa era la única explicación.

Los pasos del Oficial detuvieron el tiempo interno de todos los presentes.

—Usted es judío, señor Grinberg, usted es un hombre de Fe— habló por primera vez. Su cadencia era parsimoniosa y su tono era tan profundo que heló al hombre de familia ¿Podía la maldad tener su propia voz?—. Al comienzo, señor Grinberg— continuó con elocuencia—, preguntó quién _demonios_ era yo— se detuvo y sonrió—. Le respondo para que tenga algo para meditar en los momentos que más sumido en la oscuridad esté. Me llamo Theodore y no soy ningún _demonio_ , soy, como lo indica mi nombre, un _regalo de Dios_ en esta tierra— Se acercó un paso más y con soberbia culminó—. Usted es el hombre de Fe, señor Grinberg, pregúntese entonces como Dios puede enviarle un _regalo_ como yo.

Lo miró un segundo más y luego se giró. En ese preciso momento cubrieron el rostro del hombre con una capucha y lo empujaron hacia afuera. La mujer dio un paso queriendo acercarse a su hija que la rechazó con un simple gesto, otra capucha cubrió su rostro.

—La historia la escriben los vencedores— murmuró Theo cuando quedaron solos ellos dos en el umbral de esa casa.

—Entonces, asegurémonos de ganar esta vez— respondió Daphne antes de tomarlo del mentón y besarlo con pasión mientras un coro de llantos, gritos e insultos se alejaban en el mismo camión que debía conducirlos a la salvación.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero, querida **Maria Elisabeth Black** , que este capítulo responda un poco a lo que esperabas. En el próximo tendrás a Pansy.

Un abrazo!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** En este capítulo se verán escenas dramáticas y desagradables, no por eso menos ciertas. Con esto quiero decir que si bien esto es ficción, lo que recreo ocurrió. Algunas partes me costó escribirlas y me debatí si dejarlas o no pero decidí que me ataría lo más posible a los hechos acontecidos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, especialmente en el frente Oriental que pocas veces aparece relatado (o yo lo he encontrado pocas veces). Es una Guerra, lo repito. Es M por su lenguaje y contenido.

* * *

 **Capítulo II: La misma sangre roja**

00oo00

 _One minute I held the key_

 _Next the walls were closed on me_

 _And I discovered that my castles stand_

 _Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

(Coldplay- "Viva la vida" 2008)

00oo00

—¡Anda, sujétate!— gruñó con su voz carrasposa por el frío y los gritos que daba a diestra y siniestra en medio del caos.

El moribundo se prendió a ella con fuerza mientras daba alaridos de dolor. Con determinación lo sacó de la línea de fuego donde otro soldado lo alzaba en hombros y lo trasladaba fuera del campo.

Tomó velocidad y una vez más se arrastró por entre las trincheras, toda cubierta de barro, tierra quemada y sangre ajena mientras el metal cortaba el aire y causaba estragos en ambos bandos a la vez. La nieve no alcanzaba a acumularse en ella por sus constantes movimientos pero el frío calaba profundamente en sus extremidades, sobre todo entre sus pies inflamados por el sabañón. Palpó entre los cuerpos que se juntaban en los alrededores, todos congelados, todos muertos hasta que dio con otro. Sus labios aún no estaban azules y guardaba algo de tibieza en su cuello así que se empeñó en encontrar su pulso, tal vez no era demasiado tarde.

— _Apenas vivo_ — pensó y lo tomó con fuerza del cuello del capote.

Comenzó a arrastrarlo cuando una explosión cercana la tumbó sobre él. Sus oídos zumbaban, su mirada estaba negra por el barro que entró en sus ojos, su boca tenía el sabor de la pólvora. Sintió que el tiempo se detenía poco a poco, su corazón latía con furia y veía que el mundo comenzaba a moverse en cámara lenta. Se llevó una mano a su frente y luego se restregó los párpados mientras tosía y sentía cómo desaparecía poco a poco el calor de su uniforme quemado. La explosión había magullado aún más su ya adolorido y maltratado cuerpo.

Giró sobre sí misma y observó unos instantes el cielo nocturno teñido con tintes naranjas por los continuos bombardeos. Podía ver la danza de los aviones y cómo se escupían fuego unos a otros para caer en la distancia como estrellas fugaces. Las nubes adquirían formas extrañas con ese juego siniestro de luces y muerte. Así fue cómo, mirando fijo el cielo, encontró la forma de una S serpenteando otras nubes.

—Slytherin— siseó entre dientes.

Habían pasado años pero aún no olvidaba. ¿Acaso todo lo que discurría en sus sueños diurnos y nocturnos eran ilusiones creadas por su mente? ¿Eran el vano intento de escapar de la realidad que la rodeaba? ¿Estaba sumergida en una pesadilla que parecía no acabar jamás? En algún momento creyó que ella era la demente pero ahora, desde hacía unos meses, estaba segura de que no.

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta y tampoco tenía con quien compartir sus miedos. No deseaba ser tildada de desquiciada así que guardó sus temores, sus dudas, sus preocupaciones en lo profundo de su corazón mientras su mente buscaba más pistas que le confirmaran que en verdad ella no debía estar dónde ahora estaba, que esa vida que llevaba no era la suya, que todo era la broma cruel de alguien con las suficientes agallas como para jugárselas a ella, a Pansy Parkinson.

O Pansy Ivanova Morozova.

Una mano se introdujo entre su saco y ella la detuvo con fuerza sujetándola desde la muñeca. Sus ojos que se veían mucho más blancos por su rostro sucio se encontraron con los de Mariska.

—¡Si aún respiras, muévete! ¡El enemigo avanza! ¡Pronto quedaremos entre las líneas enemigas! — gritó la joven enfermera entre el ensordecedor ruido de metrallas y explosiones.

Pansy tragó el sabor de la muerte cercana. Volvió a girar y buscó una vez más el pulso del soldado que había estado arrastrando hacía unos momentos. Su cuerpo dolía, sus hombros y piernas estaban engarrotados, sus manos crujían de frío pues había perdido sus guantes hacía tiempo, le incomodaban a la hora de buscar un indicio de vida entre cadáveres. Debía hacerse de otros muy pronto si no deseaba perder las falanges por congelamiento. Le costaba respirar por los calambres que solía tener en su abdomen cada vez que arrastraba a otro soldado pero no se rendiría y no abandonaría a nadie, no en esta vida por lo menos.

Ese no era momento de pensar en ella sino en aquél que yacía inconsciente a su lado. Ahí pudo sentir nuevamente su pulso, aún estaba vivo. Comenzó a tironear de su capote sin alzar demasiado la cabeza para no ser alcanzada por las balas.

—¡Déjalo, Pansy! — gritó su compañera—, ¡no llegaremos!

Ella no lo abandonaría y ambas lo sabían. Miró a su compañera, la tomó del cuello de su guerrera acercándola a un palmo de su cara y le gruño con voz ronca y el aliento ácido:

—¡Ayúdame o déjame pero no estorbes!

Así Mariska tomó de un hombro al soldado con resignación y Pansy tiró con fuerza del otro. Entre las dos pasaron la línea de fuego y llegaron junto a su superiora quién tomó al desconocido y les ordenó ir de inmediato a las barracas improvisadas.

—¡Laven esas manos y ayuden a los heridos! — ordenó.

Su cuerpo se movió como autómata entre escombros y ruinas. Tomó una botella de vodka, bebió un trago que se abrió camino hasta su estómago quemando todo a su paso y volcó el resto en sus manos escarchadas antes de atender al primer muerto en vida.

Una vez más el tiempo se escapó de ella, la mañana ya había avanzado y los heridos y muertos no hacían más que aumentar, en especial los segundos.

Miró la siguiente cama y suspiró con resignación, no valía la pena siquiera acercarse. Llamó a un soldado que pasaba cerca:

—Ayúdame a llevarlo a la calle.

El joven se detuvo apenas la escuchó. La había observado desde que la vio tomar aquel botellón de vodka con determinación sólo para beber un buen trago y volcar el resto en sus manos. Notó sus movimientos mecánicos y firmes, su mirada vacía y ahora escuchaba su voz rota. Esa chica frente a él, de cabello negro y nariz respingona mantenía a todos a raya a fuerza de un carácter indomable y una determinación que salvaba vidas en el frente, rescatando a los heridos entre las trincheras.

—No has tomado su pulso, puede estar vivo— señaló. Él mismo había traído a ese soldado hacía unos momentos y había escuchado sus súplicas, no podía estar muerto.

Pansy apretó su mandíbula, no tenía ánimos de entablar conversación alguna, mucho menos de ser cuestionada. Ella sabía muy bien cómo hacer su trabajo y ese soldado de infantería recién llegado, con su guerrera color caqui y su calzón azul oscuro aún en sanas condiciones, no vendría a hacerle perder el tiempo, ¿acaso estaba vigilándola? Él podría ser experto en quitar vidas pero ella era una de las mejores en arrastrarse por los suelos y ver cómo la muerte se apoderaba de los vivos.

Se giró hacia la cama y pasó su brazo por las axilas del cadáver para comenzar a arrastrarlo hacia la calle: si no recibía ayuda, lo haría sola. En ese momento, el mismo soldado que la cuestionaba, puso sus dedos en el cuello y comprobó que la joven enfermera tenía razón así que lo tomó del vientre con facilidad y lo llevó silenciosamente hacia su destino en la sucesión interminable de cadáveres al final de la calle. Pansy lo miró de reojo y sin perder más tiempo siguió atendiendo a otros que recién llegaban con más sangre en sus uniformes que recorriendo sus venas.

Horas más tarde, se sentaba en el umbral de una ventana, lejos de los barracones de enfermería. Tomaría un breve descanso antes de regresar una vez más al campo minado que era el frente de batalla. Esa era su rutina, su día a día desde que la guerra había sido declarada. No había noches de sueño y días de vigilia, unos y otros se entremezclaban en una danza caótica que buscaba enloquecerla mientras deambulaba entre espectros. Eso significaba ser enfermera en el frente de guerra: una lucha interminable por rescatar de las trincheras a los heridos y moribundos mientras protegía su propia vida y una batalla perdida en los barracones cuando intentaba atar a la vida a esos mismos soldados que había sustraído de la muerte horas antes.

Los recursos cada vez eran más escasos y las enfermedades cada vez más diversas. Todos enfrentaban a los nazis pero las enfermeras y médicos debían luchar contra la disentería, tularemia, difteria, tifus, sífilis, gonorrea, el pie de trinchera, el congelamiento. Las enfermedades causaban más bajas que las propias balas y lo peor era que esos enemigos no se podían ver, sólo tenían frente a ellos los síntomas y los estragos que acarreaban.

Miró sus manos y cerró sus ojos tratando de olvidar los pies congelados del soldado que había sacado de las trincheras. Debió cercenarlos para salvar su vida y aún no podía quitarse la imagen de la mente preguntándose si podría haber salvado algo más de sus pies, si era necesario amputar tanto, tal vez sólo con cortar los dedos alcanzaba. Se cuestionaba si había sido correcto salvarle la vida, si no hubiera sido mejor dejarlo morir como había dicho Mariska. No había vuelta atrás, ella había hecho lo que se le enseñó, cumplió con el trabajo que se le designó y no podía comenzar a dudar ahora porque sabía que, de hacerlo, sucumbiría a la desesperación.

Abrió los ojos e intentó aislar sus pensamientos mientras disfrutaba de la soledad de su refugio improvisado. El edificio que la cobijaba estaba en ruinas, de él sólo quedaban las escaleras y alguna que otra habitación. Pronto deberían abandonar ese puesto si los alemanes continuaban con su avanzada. De alguna manera se había encariñado con esas piedras y escombros, se habían vuelto su cotidianeidad, su rutina y una parte de ella lamentaba tener que dejarlas. Se preguntaba constantemente cómo se habría visto Stalingrado antes de la guerra, nunca lo sabría y poco podía imaginar a partir de los restos que la rodeaban.

Sacudió su cabeza y deseó no perder la ciudad. No debían perder el Volga, no debían perder la Guerra Patriótica.

Hurgó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó uno de sus dos preciados tesoros, un atado de cigarrillos. Prendió uno y aspiró con fuerza como si en esa bocanada de humo ocultara los pesares de su alma. El lado bueno de salvar vidas era que cuando tenías éxito, más de uno te agradecía con algún que otro atado antes de volver a la batalla y, en el mejor de los casos, agregaban una buena ración de vodka. Pensar que beber alcohol era más sano que intentar beber agua. Volvió su mano al bolsillo y buscó su segundo tesoro: una fotografía vieja de una familia desconocida. La había encontrado entre los escombros del mismo edificio en el que estaba ahora. Ahí, con esa imagen construía una historia, un sueño que la abstraía de los horrores diarios: la niña de unos quince años sonreía, le gustaba imaginar que era su cumpleaños, y sus padres se alzaban tras ella, cada uno con una mano sobre su hombro. La amaban, eso se podía observar en sus gestos, en la comisura de sus labios que guardaban palabras cariñosas que seguramente eran dichas a diario.

Solía recrear en su mente cómo era la vida de esa familia antes de la guerra. Podía ver la cola de un piano en el fondo y eso sólo hacía que se preguntara quién de los tres tocaba el instrumento, tal vez el padre o la madre, tal vez la hija. Parpadeó un instante y sonrió al observar la razón por la que guardaba esa fotografía entre decenas que encontraba: la imagen de los tres se movió un instante, mirándose entre ellos para luego volver su atención a quién sea que estuviera tomando la foto.

Esa era la prueba.

Recordaba el día que la encontró y cómo respingó del susto cuando vio el movimiento de la imagen. No podía ser cierto, se decía una y otra vez, pues se había convencido que aquellos recuerdos que hacía unos años la habían asaltado de repente haciéndola dudar de quién era, dónde estaba y qué es lo que hacía sólo eran alucinaciones. Aquella mañana de 1937, en la que era despachada del orfanato rumbo a la escuela de enfermería, había despertado con esa mezcla de vivencias en un mundo en el que todo era posible. Un instinto de supervivencia muy bien entrenado en ambas vidas le indicó que lo mejor era guardar silencio. Había abandonado toda esperanza de comprobar que no estaba en el lugar correcto hasta que dio con esa fotografía.

Aunque ser la única que podía ver el movimiento de la imagen no la tranquilizaba del todo.

— _Muggles_ — pensó al recordar la cara inexpresiva de Mariska cuando se la mostró.

Unos pasos llamaron su atención y se giró apuntando con su tokarev. Ahí, a unos metros veía al mismo soldado insolente de la mañana que la había cuestionado. No lo conocía y no bajaría su arma. Podrían ser camaradas, podrían estar en el mismo bando pero él seguía siendo un hombre y ella una mujer sola y alejada de los demás. Guardó con cuidado la fotografía en su bolsillo y sin soltar el cigarrillo sujeto entre sus labios encaró al intruso:

—¿Qué buscas?

Él le dedicó una media sonrisa y se dedicó a observar los restos de ese apartamento pasando sus dedos por aquello que llamaba su interés. Pansy lo seguía con la mirada y el ceño fruncido, no sólo había sido interrumpida en su más que merecido descanso sino que estaba siendo invadida en lo que consideraba su espacio personal.

—Pensé que querrías compañía— dijo con descaro unos segundos después.

—Pues creíste mal— respondió altaneramente—, así que puedes volver por dónde viniste.

—¿No te gusta la compañía?

—La única persona que me agrada soy yo misma así que no, no me gusta estar con otros.

—Enhorabuena— dijo con alegría en su voz—, tenemos algo en común.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Que tú también me agradas.

Pansy chasqueó con la lengua, cansada de todos y de todo, antes de increparlo:

—Te la haré fácil. No voy a joder contigo. Si quieres pasar el rato, búscate a alguna de las supervivientes que por unas cuantas provisiones abren sus piernas.

—¿Quién dijo que quería eso de ti?

—¿Qué más podrías buscar?

—Pasar un buen rato.

—Y a mí me interesa seguir sin sífilis o gonorrea así que vete por donde llegaste.

—¡Hey!, soy un hombre sano— chilló con indignación fingida.

—Si tú lo dices— dijo rodando los ojos.

Pasaron unos segundos en el que extrañamente Pansy se sorprendía del silencio en los alrededores, como si los enfrentamientos hubieran cesado por un rato.

—Mira, sólo deseo algo de compañía— dijo él de repente y vio cómo ella fruncía el ceño—, nada más. Mañana avanzaremos y yo…

Pansy lo miró fijamente y se resignó. Ella había recibido las órdenes también.

—Así que también terminaste en la 13° División de Fusileros, eh— bajó un poco su pistola y miró por la ventana—. No te había visto antes.

—Yo sí a ti— y agregó con velocidad—: soy de la 11° Compañía de Transporte. Te he visto varias veces entrar a las trincheras en busca de sobrevivientes. El trabajo que hacen… todos ustedes… los del Batallón Médico…

—Hacemos lo que podemos.

—Se vuelven una esperanza para muchos.

Ella se giró con seriedad y él continuó:

—Saber que una chica tan linda como tú enfrenta la muerte sólo para sacarte de ahí— la miró y sonrió—, elimina cualquier duda, cualquier temor.

Esas palabras la incomodaron, lo supo al sentir ese peso en la base de su estómago. Se reprendió a sí misma por mostrar un dejo de debilidad. Su discurrir mental fue interrumpido por la voz profunda del soldado.

—Un trago por un cigarrillo.

—No tengo cigarrillos.

—Ese no es un espíritu muy socialista, camarafa— agregó incordiándola—, te vi fumar y sé que tienes más de uno en tu bolsillo derecho.

Ella frunció más su ceño si era posible.

—Soy socialista pero no estúpida— respondió y sacó el atado lanzándoselo para que tomara uno y luego se lo devolviera. Sí, no era estúpida y no quería que un imbécil con ganas de molestar le causara problemas con sus superiores si iba con el cuento.

—Aquí tienes— dijo él. Le devolvió los cigarros y le lanzó una petaca que olía a vodka.

Pansy no estaba con ánimos de tomar un trago así que dejó a un lado el recipiente. No quitaba su mirada del intruso, no confiaba en él, no confiaba en nadie.

—No está envenenado, puedes tomar con confianza.

—Que tú tengas ganas de fumar no significa que yo tenga deseos de beber. Además, ya tomé suficiente por hoy y no quiero quedarme dormida en las trincheras.

Él simplemente asintió.

—Este es uno de los pocos momentos de descanso que tengo así que… ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de largarte?

Pero él hizo exactamente lo contrario: fue hasta su lado y se sentó con ella en la ventana. Pansy sólo quería empujarlo y que se destrozara el cráneo contra el suelo. Estando tan cerca pudo ver las escoriaciones en el cuello por el roce del capote y la exposición al frío. Sus orejas estban rojas por el sabañón pero lo que llamó su atención era su cabello rubio, tenía el color del sol y eso le dio cierta tranquilidad, no sabía por qué. Al cabo de unos minutos pareció resignarse a su presencia así que decidió ignorarlo mientras prendía otro cigarrillo y recostaba su cabeza contra la pared. El soldado estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que el calor humano concentrado entre ambos le provocara sueño. Temía quedarse dormida, temía bajar la guardia pero el deseo de entregarse a Morfeo era demasiado fuerte. Se estaba dejando ir un instante cuando la voz de su improvisado compañero la ató a la vigilia nuevamente.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Pansy volvió a arrugar la frente. ¿Acaso era tan molesto como para interrumpir unos pocos minutos de sueño? ¿No se daba cuenta que necesitaba descansar? Se prometía a sí misma que de tenerlo en la trinchera herido y convaleciente, lo dejaría abandonado por fastidiarla.

—Saber qué— gruñó sin abrir los ojos.

—Que estaba muerto.

—Veo más muertos que vivos así que, deberías ser más específico.

—Ese chico, el que me pediste que sacara a la calle. Sólo le diste una mirada y supiste que estaba muerto. Cuando lo llevé a la calle con los otros muertos la sangre de su herida aún estaba caliente— Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con seriedad esperando que terminara—. Así que, ¿cómo supiste con sólo mirarlo que estaba muerto?

Giró su mirada hacia la calle antes de responder:

—Por los piojos— dijo casi en un susurro—. Cuando mueren, se puede ver una procesión de piojos salir por las mangas y las perneras del pantalón. Esos parásitos buscan un nuevo huésped— volvió su mirada hacia él de reojo y agregó con malicia—: imagino que más de uno se te habrá pegado. Recomiendo que te pases ceniza por el cuerpo si no quieres arrancarte la piel a tirones cuando te rasques.

Él rió con fuerza ante las palabras ácidas de la chica. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Fue uno de los últimos en llegar a Stalingrado y no había pasado demasiado tiempo en las trincheras. Él se dedicaba a llevar y traer lo que le ordenaran: hombres, comida, armamento, equipos. Tampoco había tratado con muchas enfermeras hasta el momento.

—Te haré caso de inmediato— dijo y comenzó a desvestirse en ese preciso instante.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! — chilló ella.

—Sigo tu consejo— respondió con descaro mientras quedaba completamente desnudo y comenzaba a pasarse las cenizas de los alrededores por su cuerpo, especialmente por sus partes íntimas.

Pansy no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. En sólo un momento no necesitó del capote que cubría su uniforme ni de la ushanka militar que cubría su cabeza porque el calor de la vergüenza la invadió por completo. Giró su cabeza en un vano intento por ocultar su sonrojo. No entendía por qué reaccionaba de esa manera ante la desnudez de un soldado, ella los había visto de todos los tipos, tamaños y colores en los últimos años, especialmente esos últimos meses de guerra.

El problema, se decía mentalmente, era que todos aquellos a los que había visto eran cadáveres o convalecientes y el espécimen que tenía frente a ella poco tenía de muerto o de herido, muy por el contrario, estaba en perfectas condiciones.

— _Encima no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse bajo ese uniforme_ — pensó y se reprendió de inmediato ante las palabras que su mente dejó escapar.

—¿Por qué no aprovechamos y haces un chequeo médico? — preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Ella tragó grueso y volvió sus ojos hacia los de él, ocultando cualquier mínimo deseo que desobedientemente se colaba entre sus pantalones. Se irguió y caminó rodeándolo, observándolo con frialdad, controlando su respiración y el calor que sentía por la vergüenza y la inusitada excitación.

— _Mierda, lo que me faltaba_ — rezongó hacia sus adentros antes de dar su diagnóstico—. Veo que los tratan muy bien en su Compañía, camarada, a diferencia de todos a los que he atendido, parece estar casi en perfectas condiciones.

—¿Casi? — preguntó él intrigado y algo ofendido.

—La naturaleza no es perfecta, soldado, a veces comete errores— respondió con una media sonrisa—, ahora vístase, sino deberé tratarlo en unos días por neumonía.

Él obedeció y de a poco comenzó a vestirse de nuevo sin dejar de observarla. Quería ver si había algún mínimo signo de interés, algo que le dijera que podía avanzar y presionar un poco más. Le había dicho que sólo quería estar a su lado pero no negaría que, de presentarse la oportunidad, con gusto aceptaría lo que le ofreciera.

Estaba poniéndose el capote de nuevo cuando de su bolsillo interno cayeron una serie de recortes de periódicos alemanes. Pansy se acercó y los tomó, no sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de verlos de cerca. El soldado no la detuvo, imaginó que ella, como cualquiera, deseaba saber qué se decía sobre la guerra en el bando enemigo. Pasó un recorte, luego otro, y otro, ninguno decía nada que la sorprendiera, pero fue el cuarto el que le quitó el aliento, la hizo temblar, no podía apartar sus ojos marrones de esa imagen.

Se acercó a ella por detrás para ver qué fue lo que la hizo reaccionar así, cuál de todas las viejas novedades la sorprendió. Notó que era la nota que tenía a Hitler como protagonista en su despacho en Berlín. La seriedad lo inundó por un instante.

—Me pregunto si lograremos llegar a él, si lograremos matarle— reflexionó casi en susurros.

Pansy parecía más que abstraída pero igualmente le respondió segundos más tarde.

—Llegaremos— dijo con firmeza—, llegaré— agregó después.

—¿Qué dices?

Ella levantó su mirada y él podría jurar que la vida se coló en sus ojos pues brillaban con un anhelo inesperado. Aún conservaba las ojeras del cansancio pero había más en ella.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó de repente sonriendo por primera vez.

A él le gustó esa sonrisa.

—Misha— respondió algo sorprendido.

—No importa cómo, Misha, llegaremos— dijo seductoramente y sacó su atado de cigarrillos. No sólo estaba despertando la mujer dentro de ella sino que comenzaba a sisear la serpiente verdeplatina—. Se necesitan enfermeras en las avanzadas contra el enemigo y ahí estaré— aspiró con profundidad y mientras largaba el humo le entregaba el cigarrillo recién prendido a modo de regalo.

Misha pudo sentir la humedad de ella en el filtro.

Se acercó un paso más y lo besó en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de los labios. Sonrió y salió con firmeza de ese departamento en ruinas que tanto la había cobijado las últimas semanas.

El joven soldado sonrió. No entendía muy bien qué había ocurrido, qué la hizo cambiar de actitud pero no indagaría demasiado en el asunto, le había gustado el descaro de la chica.

Pansy caminaba con seguridad y alivio. Ahora tenía un objetivo, tenía una razón para sobrevivir. Misha se había concentrado en Hitler, centro absoluto de la fotografía que acompañaba la nota, pero ella miró más allá de él, se concentró en una cabellera platinada que brillaba tras el führer.

"El Dragón del Tercer Reich" decía la nota. Ella no tenía duda alguna: el joven que recordaba de esa vida extraña, aquél que la asaltaba en sueños, estaba ahí en esa fotografía, en ese recorte.

"Draco Malfoy", repetía ella mentalmente, "en uniforme nazi". Ahora lo sabía, debía ir al frente dijeran lo que dijeran, debía llegar a Berlín con el frente ruso. Después del infierno que estaba viviendo debía probarse a sí misma que no estaba loca, que ella venía de un mundo diferente.

Lo buscaría, lo encontraría y obtendría respuestas, no había lugar para las dudas.

* * *

 **¡Hola!** No creo que esto sea lo que imaginabas para Pansy querida **Maria Elisabeth Black**. Sé que pediste a Pansy como hija de una familia alemana pero cuando pediste que sea enfermera y que se debatiera sus sentimientos por un muggle (eso ocurrirá en otro capítulo con Misha jeje) no pude evitar que mi imaginación la ubicara en el frente Oriental.

Pido disculpas si te ha desagradado, no puedo evitar centrarme en lo verosímil y, más allá de las historias más livianas que nos cuenta el cine, ser enfermera en el frente de guerra era un constante enfrentamiento a situaciones como estas.

Debo decir que me inspiré en la enfermera María Pardina, también llamada Marusia, la enfermera española que se exilió en la URSS después de la Guerra Civil y que se incorporó al Tercer Regimiento de voluntarios de Leningrado cuando los nazis declararon la guerra. Su historia es muy interesante.

Bueno, hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Un abrazo


End file.
